1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to workstations having conveyor systems for delivering workpieces to and from the workstations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer production facility, an area A of the facility is often dedicated to testing individual computer components. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the computer component testing area A often includes a supply conveyor line B, a delivery conveyor line C and a plurality of juxtaposed workstations D that are positioned between the conveyor lines B, C. Each of the workstations D is supplied with computer components for testing by the supply conveyor line B. After testing, the components are transferred to the delivery conveyor line C to be delivered for packaging or further testing. In the past, to prevent the workers from being confined within the individual work areas E formed by the conveyor lines B and the adjacent workstations D, each of the workstations D included a pivoting gravity gate F which operates in a manner similar to a drawbridge. The gravity gate F is lifted and pivoted by a worker to an open or vertical position, as illustrated in FIG. 2, to allow access into or out of each of the work areas E. When the gravity gate F is open, an access space G is provided between the workstation D and the conveyor line B through which the worker passes. After the worker passes through the access space G, the worker lowers the gravity gate F to a closed or horizontal position. The workstation D may include a spring arrangement to assist the workers in raising and lowering the gates F.
Although the gravity gates F allow access into and out of the work areas E, these gates F have multiple drawbacks. One drawback is that the gravity gates are potentially a safety hazard because they are not easily or quickly opened in the event of a fire or other emergency. Another drawback is that the gravity gates F can fall and injure the workers or damage the computer components. A further drawback is that each gravity gate F includes exposed mechanisms that can cause injury to a worker manipulating the gravity gate F. Another problem is that workers often forget to close the gravity gates. As a result, computer components sometimes fall to the floor and become damaged. A further drawback is that, even with a spring arrangement, raising and lowering the gravity gates requires strenuous effort for some workers.